Welcome to High School
by bournelove
Summary: Kendall Danielson is starting out at a wrestle school that doubles as regular high school and a place to train new WWE Superstars and Diva's. She has to prove she is as good as her parents, catch up on stuff she's missed from her late start, keep focused and the regular pressures of high school. Can she handle it all along with her suitors? Or will she crack under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Outfits:**

cgi/set?id=116590228

untitled_88/set?id=116590154

Today's the day. I start at the prestigious wrestling school, NXT South West High School. I have been counting down the days until my letter was accepted. The school is in Los Angeles, California. It's not far away from Scottsdale, but my Mom's acting like I'm going the United Kingdom. My parents are Brianna and Bryan Danelson, better known as Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan. They use to wrestle for the WWE before I was born. Mom retired after she had me and Dad just finished not to long ago. They now own a fitness/vegan smoothie shop. I have seen everyone of my Dad's matches and knew that's what I had to do. I'm a Junior so I'll have a really late start compared to all the other kids. On top of that they are already two months into the school year. I guess it's okay, I've trained with my parents. I played soccer like my Mom and also did tennis and danced in a studio. So cardio and keeping up should be no problem. I'm finishing packing. I have tons of suitcases. I laid back on to my naked bed and stared up at my silver ceiling. I really can't believe it. I remember applying for this school and then the wait. Leaving my parents is going to be tough. Unlike the other kids around here, I have a great relationship with my parents. Although they like hiking and dirt. When they did that I would switch places with my cousin Ashlynn and go hang out with Aunt Nikki and Uncle John. We usually do fun stuff like shopping or laser tag. I looked at the charm bracelet my parents gave me. There were roughly thirty-five charms. One for every competition I won. I never went anywhere without it. There was a knock on my door.

"Kendall, can I come in?" My mom asked from the other side.

"Yeah." I replied. She opened the door and looked around the room.

"Would you look at this. I haven't seen this room so bare since we moved in." She said sitting down on my mattress. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited, nervous." I sat up.

"We should probably get you to the airport, huh?" I nodded. I stood up and grabbed a couple suitcases and a backpack. Mom grabbed a couple of suitcases. "Bryan!" She yelled. He came into my room. "Grab some suitcases and load them into the car." He picked up the rest and we loaded them in the car. We drove to the airport and we were by my gate.

"So the days already here. You were just running around here in a pink tutu and a "fear the beard" shirt, chanting yes, yes, yes. How did you grow up so fast?" Dad said.

"She's not grown up yet, Bryan, she's only sixteen. She's still my baby girl." Mom started to tear up. I hate seeing my Mom cry because it always makes me cry. "I'm going to miss you." She turned towards me and through her arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Okay, stop. Everything will be okay." She said wiping her face. "I love you." She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers back. I turned to my Dad. He stared back at me. He doesn't have a long beard anymore. It's cleanly shaved although he never cut off his ponytail. I hugged him hard. I don't know if I stopped crying the first time but I was again.

"I am going to miss you so much, princess. I love you and stay away from Mike Mizanin's son." I smiled and wiped away the tears. "I mean it."

"I am going to miss you guys."

"You need to Skype with me everyday and text me. And call me." Mom said.

"I will."

"And you know, you really don't have to talk to any of the guys. Make some good, girl friends." Mom pushed Dad's shoulder. "Ashlynn, will be there so try to find her." My dad said referring to my cousin. I hugged them one last time and got on the plane.

I made it to the school and was being helped carry everything into my room by someone on staff. They left everything in the center of my room. I shared it with two other girls. It was a huge room. There were three single beds. There was an empty one in the middle and I assumed it was mine. The bed to right had a bedspread of midnight blue with white and black Aztec design. The one to the left was diagonal stripped with teal and blue. I made my bed with my pink and black zebra bedspread with silver outlines on the strips. I put on a pair of slightly ripped light blue jeans, a pink tank top, my black jacket that had NH on it in lower case letters, for north high. I got out my penguin blanket and laid it on my bed. I slipped on a pair of pink combat boots and a couple accessories. I grabbed my backpack and my IPhone. I slid my key into my bag and grabbed my schedule It flip flopped every other day do I would get all required classes. I left the room and stared down at it. I had academics in the A.M and then training in the afternoon. I looked for room 132. I had AP English with Mr. Samero first thing in the morning, great. I found the room and went inside. The teacher was standing at the door.

"You are very late, young lady." He said.

"Uh, I m very new. Like just got off the plane a little bit ago, new." I said handing him my schedule.

"Watch the attitude, Ms. Danielson. Introduce yourself." He said handing back my schedule.

"If you say so." I looked to the class. "The following introduction is set for one person!" I held my phone up to my mouth. "Introducing, from Scottsdale, Arizona, she is the daughter of Brianna and Bryan, Kendall Danielson." The classroom laughed. "Satisfactory?" I asked.

"Go find an empty seat." He turned back towards the board.

I walked towards the desk. In the first row, in the middle column there was an empty seat. "Is this seat cool?" I asked. He muttered a yes. I sat down and sat my backpack next to my feet.

"Why would you want to sit in the front?" A girl whispered to me.

"Because I have the type of, front of the class face, you know?" She smiled and turned back.

"Ms. Danielson, you seem to be quiet talkative for your first day, could you tell us the definition of Juxtaposition?"

"Juxtaposition, Mr. Samero, is placing to unalike things side by side for comparison. Me and you, for example, juxtapose. I am female as you are male. We have similar level of awesomeness. Good enough?" As he went to say something the bell rang and I smirked. I got up from my seat and left. I walked towards my next class, Algebra 2. Joy math. I walked in and handed my schedule to the teacher. I did this for the next couple of classes. I grabbed a chicken quesadilla from a stand on campus and ate my lunch under a tree. I faced time my Mom and told her about first hour. She laughed and told me not to be such a not it all. I went back to my room to go and change. There were two girls in the room. One was blonde with tan skin and was really tall. The other girl had dark-light skin and black hair. She was a litter shorter than the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Kendall and I'm your new roomie." I said sticking my hand out to the girls.

"Nicolette." The blonde shook my hand. "Or Lette. Daughter of Maryse and the awesome one, The Miz."

"Oh. My Dad told me to stay away from your brother." She smiled.

"Kaylynn. Daughter of Naomi and Jimmy Uso." The girl with light skin said. "Who are your parents?"

"Brie Bella and Mr. Yes, yes, yes, Daniel Bryan." I said pointing my fingers in the air with every yes. "What do you two have right now?"

"I have cardio training." Nicolette said.

"And I have High Risk maneuvers." Kaylynn said. "You?"

"I have to work on Submissions 101 right now. And I should be going. I'll see you soon."

"Bye." They said together. I left the room and went to my class. I got into class and changed. Ashlynn was there she was talking to a brunette with short hair.

"Hey, Ashland!" I approached her.

"Kenfeild!" She ran over and hugged me. "When did you get here?"

"This morning right before first hour ended. " The guy she was talking to walked over. He was really good looking.

"Dyson Hennigan, son of The Shaman of Sexy, Monday, Tuesday, Friday night delight, John Morrison and the most dominate Diva in WWE, Melina." He said. "And you are Lacey Danielson, daughter of Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan." I gave him a really weirded out look. "I'm in your first and third hour." I nodded. I shook his hand.

"Looks like we have a new student. Come on in." The teacher was in the ring and held the ropes for me. "You are?" She asked.

"Kendall Danielson, daughter of Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan." I said getting into the ring.

"Your father was the greatest submission specialist in the WWE. Show us what you got. Can I have a volunteer?" The teacher asked. No one raised there hand. A hand popped into the air. A guy walked forward.

"I'll do it, Mrs. Kinston."

"Thank you, Tristan, but I would prefer another female." Mrs. Kinston replied back.

"No. It's fine." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. He'll be fine." He got in the ring and grinned.

"Tristan Mizanin. Son of The Miz and Maryse." He held out his hand. "Now baby, I'll lay down on the mat for you. What's your favorite postion?" He asked. The class laughed. I smiled at him and took his hand.

"This one." I said bringing a knee up to his stomach and he lurched forward. I slammed him on to his back. I flipped him over and in a matter of three seconds I got him in a muta lock. **(Favorite submission. Judge me.)** He tapped out. and I released him. He sat up and I kneeled down next him. "You should really watch who you're talking to like that. _Baby._"I added on. "Is that all or did you want me to show you more?" I turned back to the teacher.

"No, that was great. Just like your Dad." She smiled. I started to get out the ring. I turned towards Tristan and winked. The teacher continued on with the class. By the last hour of the day I was already sore. Thank you, Jesus, it was Mic skills. I was back in my clothes from this morning. I walked into class and I had both Mizanin kids and Dyson in my class. I looked for the teacher.

"Mr. Samero, looks like you have me twice a day. Aren't you happy?" I said.

"I bet you can feel the joy, seeping out of me." I smiled. He is so my favorite teacher. He paired us up in four. We had to create a storyline that we would have to live in for the rest of the card marking. It starts at the end of class next week. We would be evaluated by teachers. I was put in a group with Raya Orton, Colten Runnels and Tristan.

"Wow, just imagine if we would've gotten Toby we could've done like Legacy: the next generation." I said.

"Yeah, that would've been so cool." Raya said.

"But we have Mizanin so, we have to figure something out."

"You were the one who messed it up." Tristan said.

"Look just chill out before I make tap out again." I replied. Raya and Colten laughed.

"Please, I hope you know the only reason I tapped out, was because it was submission's class. Anywhere else, it wouldn't have happened."

"Right."

"Honest. I mean, if you don't believe me I could show you sometime." He ended in a wink.

"Not even in your dreams." I sat at the table with my group. "So what did you guys want to do?" There was a mixture of I don't knows.

"Well we could do an interview, a "match" with commentary. Or we could do like what I said earlier and do like a remake of our parents."

"The remake of our parents could work, but neither of our parents did anything besides mine and Raya's Dad." Colten said.

"Well, Raya your Dad was a little egotistical and Colten your Dad went through that whole "dashing" phase, so maybe the two of you could form an alliance and then.." I looked over at Tristan. "I could interview and Tristan can be your rival."

"That wouldn't work. Everyone needs to have on going parts. I know you don't want to go around and interview people all day. Why don't you just pair up and be our rivals." Colten said.

"Because I don't want to have to spend time with him." I said.

"Now, that's a lie. Everyone wants to spend time with me." Tristan said.

"It would be so easy for him to be the coincident one." I said.

"Could I have everyone's papers, please." Mr. Samero said. Raya scribbled down a couple more words. I got a glance and she paired me and Tristan. I reached for the paper. She snatched it back and scurried over to Mr. Samero. I ran after her.

"Mr. Samero, I could I please see that for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." He flipped the paper back and as I reached for it he pulled it away. "You see with eyes not your hands." He said, turning away. I rolled my eyes and walked back to my group. I sat down and didn't say anything else for the rest of class.

Class felt like it went on forever. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and walked out of class. Tristan was not far behind.

"Hey." He said.

"Could you go and annoy someone else."

"Look we got off to a bad start. I was joking earlier today." He stepped in front of me.

"I care why?" I started walking again. He grabbed my wrist.

"Because you are stuck with me for the rest of the card marking." I sighed.

"Look.." My phone started ringing. I fished around for it in my backpack. I pulled it out and lifted it to my ear. "Hey." I smiled.

**Probably not the best first chapter but I thinks it pretty cool. I haven't seen anything like this yet, so it's different. Hope you enjoyed it. Follow, favorite and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. :p**

_"I care why?" I started walking again. He grabbed my wrist._

_"Because you are stuck with me for the rest of the card marking." I sighed._

_"Look.." My phone started ringing. I fished around for it in my backpack. I pulled it out and lifted it to my ear. "Hey." I smiled._

* * *

"What's up, I came by to say goodbye and you were already gone." A guy's voice came from the other side.

"I had to leave way early this morning. I just had to make it for first hour." I replied sarcastically.

"We were talking and that's kinda rude." Tristan said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Who's that?"

"Nobody, just some guy who's in my last hour. I'll talk to you later. I just got out of class and I am like dying."

"Alright. I'll talk to you."

"Bye." I hung up my phone.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked.

"Why do you care?" I started to walk away.

"Just curious to see who was so important, that you had to stop our conversation." He walked after me.

"My friend Joey. We've been friends since first grade."

"Cool."

"Not to be rude or anything but, I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to. So if you'll excuse me." I said turning a corner. I walked to my room and flopped down on my bed. I laid faced down and groaned.

"Did you want us to come back some other time?" A voice said behind me. I looked behind me. Nicolette and Kaylynn stood in the door way.

"Oh. Um, no. I'm just extremely sore and tired." They walked in and sat on their beds.

"So you're in a group with my brother." Nicolette said.

"You are so lucky. He is so cute." Kaylynn said.

"Honestly if you were in my class I would trade you. Your brothers a bit of an asshole."

"Right? Just wait he gets so much better. We only stopped by to grab our stuff for cheer." Nicolette said getting up off her bed. Kaylynn followed.

"Wait, you have sports besides wrestling?"

"Yup. And I'm really not feeling it today." Kaylynn said. "Wrestling is just really big and our football teams pretty good too."

"Interesting." They left me in the room. I sat around doing homework and then got ready for bed.

**Thursday**

**Outfit:** cgi/set?id=118311650

I woke the next morning and checked the second half of my schedule. I had AP Chemistry first hour today. I walked into the science lab and the teacher gave me a seat at a bench towards the back. We were doing a lab and my partner hadn't arrived. I tapped my pencil on the desk, while I read the lab instructions. We were making ice cream with liquid nitrogen. I looked up to see a girl standing in front of me.

"Hi. I'm Lacey Brooks. Daughter of AJ Lee and CM Punk." She smiled. I could definitely see AJ being her Mom. They looked just a like.

"Kendall. Daughter of Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella." I said sticking my hand out. She shook it.

"You have to meet my boyfriend. Ryan, come here." She motioned to a guy standing by a lab bench. "This is Kendall."

"Ryan Good, son of Dean Ambrose. My Mom's not a wrestler." He held out his hand.

"How weird."

"What?" The replied together.

"Both of your parents were paper champions and the two of you are dating."

"Excuse me?" Lacey said.

"Both your parents were paper champions. I just found that.."

"My Mother was not a paper champion." Lacey said.

"Neither was my Dad."

"I mean. Come on. We both know that your Mom would not have held the Diva's Championship as long as she did without Tamina. Punkers was for a while too, with the help of Paul Hayman but at least he was entertaining. And your Dad." I said directing my attention to Ryan. "Everyone knows he was. He barely ever defended his title and couldn't have held onto it without the help of the rest of the Shield."

"My parents were not paper champions." Lacey stated.

"You know, you may not have been here long but you need to respect the people who have been here longer and know what there doing." Ryan said.

"Well, one, only one of your parents wrestled so I have a little more experience than you and on top of that my Aunt and my Uncle were both wrestlers and two, you may have been here longer but that doesn't make you any better." Ryan went to say something back.

"Bro, you have something in your teeth. What is that?" Tristan came over and looked at Ryan's teeth. Ryan covered his mouth. "Might want to go clean that out and leave the newbie alone." Ryan turned away and looked in a mirror in the corner of the classroom.

"And you should mind your own business." Lacey said. "How could you just.." The bell rang.

"Class has begun, everyone in your seats." Lacey didn't move. "Lacey, that includes you." She turned away and sat down, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Tristan lose the hat."

"Picking fights on your second day. Nice." Tristan said taking off his hat and hooking it to his pants.

"Whatever. Why are you sitting here?" I asked.

"Actually where you are sitting is my seat but you can have it."

"You're my lab partner?"

"Aren't you lucky."

"Why must you be everywhere I go. I'm stuck with you after next week and now for the rest of the year."

"Do you know how many girls would love to be in your place?"

"Total? One. And I think she's crazy."

"There are multiple ones, sweetheart."

"I bet."

"So what was that about?"

"With Lacey and Ryan. Nothing, really. I just stated that their parents were paper champions."

"You did not." He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh but, I did."

"Nice."

"We should probably start this."

"Alright. Mix everything together and I'll do the liquid nitrogen." We slide on goggles and gloves. I stirred the cream and stuff together and then poured the mixture into the bowl that sat in another bowl. Tristan poured in the nitrogen and I stirred it. He grabbed a wooden a finished stirring it.

"I think we're done." I said. The rest of nitrogen left the ice cream. Tristan grabbed a spoon out of a rack in the classroom. He took a bite out of it.

"You want some." He said holding a spoonful.

"Is it safe to eat?"

"I mean Mrs. Sera hasn't stopped me so." He put another spoonful in his mouth. He held a spoonful up to my mouth. I hesitated. I ate it and it was really good. Tristan looked down at the paper. "Shit. It said not to eat the finished product." My eyes grew wide.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh."

"Naw. I'm kidding. It said we should wait until we finish the questions."

"That's not funny." We worked on the question. We'll I put in a little input. I am really bad at chemistry. Class was over and I went through the rest of my classes. I had journalism, creative writing and health. In health we were talking about the human body and whatever. I sat with Nicolette, Kaylynn, Ashlynn, Dyson and Colten at lunch. They were talking about Homecoming and spirit week.

"I can't wait. I am so excited. We need to go shopping. I really don't want to be upstaged." Kaylynn said stabbing at a tomato.

"You guys buy stuff? At my other school there were only a couple of people who actually bought stuff for it. I was one of them."

"It's strange if you don't do spirit week here. It gets everyone all hyped and excited for the Homecoming game and Homecoming." Nicolette said.

"We should go shopping Saturday." Ashlynn said. We all agreed. "I can't wait to get my dress."

"I know. I think I want a strapless, sweet heart..." Nicolette gushed. I half listened to their conversation and then half to the guys. They were talking about God knows what. Colten talked with his hands a lot.

"Bro, you have like no muscle. Kendall could beat you." Dyson said. I looked over at the mention of my name.

"No, she couldn't. And I have muscle I just don't sit there and flex all day like you do."

"Then do it. Kendall have an arm wrestling contest with Colten." Dyson said.

"Um. Okay." I put my arm on the table.

"Twenty she beats you." Dyson said.

"I'll take that bet." Colten put his arm up on the table. I licked my hand and grabbed Colten's and slammed it down. He pulled his hand back.

"That is disgusting." Colten said.

"No, that is strategy." I smiled. I wiped my hand off on my pants. "Okay for real this time." I set my arm up on the table. Colten was hesitant but eventually grabbed it. "Before we start, I get half of whoever wins." We started and I held on for maybe thirty seconds. I pushed Colten's arm down to the table. It was inches away. Colten broke into a grin and pushed my arm down.

"You owe me twenty." Colten said to Dyson. He hadn't let got of my hand yet.

"And you owe me ten." I smiled. I looked at our hands. "Colten you have really big hands." I said. He looked at me.

"Not really." He looked down at them.

"Yes you do. They're like four times as big as mine and I have large hands for a girl. Look." I lifted our hands in the air and unwrapped my fingers. I held them out straight and he followed. "You make my hands look tiny."

"You know what they say about big hands." Colten said. I looked at him and smiled, unsure what to answer.

"Big feet." Dyson answered. "And you know what they say about big feet." I looked at them and smiled.

"Big socks and on that note we're gone." Colten said picking up his container and putting it in the trash. Dyson followed.

"You smell that girls?" Kaylynn said.

"Yup." They smirked. I shook my head.

"That's the smell of flirt." Kaylynn replied.

"Um. No." I answered.

"Yes it was. You held his hand." Ashlynn said.

"No I didn't. We just finished and we hadn't let go."

"Colten you have such large hands." Nicolette said grabbing Kaylynn's hand.

"You know what they say about big hands." Kaylynn deepened her voice.

"Whatever. I'll see the three of you later." I got up from our table. I turned around only to be facing Lacey. "How's it going? Still mad from this morning."

"I know you were only joking. And I'm here to let you apologize."

"That's funny because that's not going to happen. I meant what I said and I have no intentions on apologizing." I stepped to the side of her and she stepped right back in front of me.

"You really need to watch who you're talking to like that because I can make your life a living hell here." Lacey threatened. "Now apologize."

"Lacey, I am so very sorry you have this crazy allusion you are going to get the apology out of me that you want." I said.

"You know what.." Lacey began.

"Lacey, do we have a problem? Remember you fight outside of class you're off the squad." Kaylynn stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine then. I'll see you in class." Lacey smirked. She walked away.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Nicolette asked.

"Nothing. I just said that her parents were paper champions." We started walking towards our dorm.

"Nothing? That's a big something. That's like telling someone from Beverly Hills, their tan is fake." Nicolette said.

"But, that's usually true." I replied back.

"Yeah, maybe but you just don't say that." Nicolette waved her arms around. We all started walking.

"I really don't see the big deal. It's not like I said she's a paper champion."

"But it's the equivalent to calling someone's mom a whore." Ashlynn said.

"Alright. Just if she got beef, I'll take care of it." The rest of the day went by fairly easy and quick. Colten is almost all of my afternoon classes. So is Tristan, Lacey and Ryan. In the last hour we practiced in ring matches. I ,sadly, didn't get to participate today.

**And that's that. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy. How do you like the story? Let me know in the reviews and let me know if there are any other wrestlers children's you would like to see in this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Outfit****: ** cgi/set?id=118434373

I sat in my room alone, in my pajama's, a pink and blue Dolph Ziggler shirt and blue and pink plaid shorts. Ever since dinner ended I've been sitting around in my room watching movies. I was currently on Magic Mike. My legs were wrapped up in my blanket and I shoved a whole handful of Doritos' in my mouth. There was a knock on my door. I sighed and stood up off the bed. I dropped my blanket and whoever it was continued to knock.

"One second!" I yelled and slide on my slippers. I walked over to the door and the knocking got louder. "Hold on!" I opened the door and Tristan Mizanin stood at the door.

"Now, the no pants thing is a nice gesture but I think we should get to know each other first." He grinned.

"I have shorts on, pervert." I lifted up the hem of my shirt to show my shorts. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I was bored and I needed someone to hang out with." He walked in and looked around.

"Yeah, sure, come in. How did you know where my room was?" I shut the door.

"You share a room with my sister, remember?"

"Right. What makes you think I want to hang out with you?"

"Who wouldn't want to hang out with me. Awe who's this? Your boyfriend" He plopped down on my bed and picked up my stuffed penguin.

"No, don't touch him. This is Ganzy. I have had him since I was born." I grabbed him and held him to my chest.

"Oh. What are we watching?" He turned his attention towards the TV.

"I'm not sure you would want to watch this." I sat down next to him.

"Sure, I would. I'll try anything out." He said.

"It's Magic Mike." I replied.

"Oh." He bit the inside of his lip. "Alright let's watch it." He said. My eyebrows rose but I played the movie. He commented throughout the entire movie about how he can do all the moves and how his body was so much better.

"You are really full of yourself, you know that?" I said when the movie ended. He shrugged.

"So tell me something not many people know about you?" He turned to me.

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"Um.." I thought. " I have my belly button pierced."

"Really? Can I see it?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because? I am not showing you my stomach."

"Stop being a pussy."

"Nope." I said.

"I'll see it once we start wearing our ring gear." I shrugged.

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait."

"Whatever, do your parents know you have it done?"

"Yes, they do. My Dad was a little upset but he got over it. What about you? What is something not many people know about you?"

"Nothing. I am an open book."

"That is a lie."

"No, it isn't. I have no secrets." I went to say something when my door started to open. Nicolette and Kaylynn walked through the door. Nicolette stopped in the doorway. She stared over at us. I looked back to Tristan and realized how close we were sitting. I could see my reflection bounce off his blue eyes.

"Hey." Tristan said.

"Hey." Kaylynn said. "Why are you here Tristan? You know I was at practice."

"I thought I would surprise you." He stood up. Kaylynn smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"You need to leave. Football practice is in a couple of minutes." Nicolette said. He stood next my bed. "Now."

"Chill out, Sis. Stop being so high-strung." Tristan smiled. He walked towards the door and Nicolette stepped to the side. He stopped right before the doorway. "We'll continue this... talk later. Okay?" He winked at talk. Nicolette pushed him the rest of the way out. "God, you're older than me by six minutes and you think it's six years." He said as she closed the door.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Nicolette asked.

"Watching Magic Mike." I smiled weakly.

"Funny. What were you two "talking" about?" She put quotations around talk.

"We were really just talking. Chill. And we did watch Magic Mike. He was bored and wanted someone to hang out with."

"And he just weirdly came to hang out with you? I thought you hated him."

"No, I don't hate him. I strongly dislike him. But, if I'm going to spend the rest of the card marking with him, I need to try to treat him better."

"I'm suppose to believe that with you not wearing pants?" She was almost in a yell.

"What is wrong with the Mizanin kids. I have shorts on." I lifted my shirt up. "And I really don't think that tones to cool." I crossed my arms.

"You were alone with my brother! Do you know how slutty that is?"

"So what! I don't see the big deal! It's not like I'm trying to hook up with him!" I stood up.

"Hey, why are you two yelling?" Kaylynn walked out of the bathroom. We looked from each other to Kaylynn back to each other. "Where did Tristan go?" I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and tied up my shirt. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops. I grabbed my key off the door

"Ask the bitch with the stick up her ass." I said walking out of the room. I walked out of the girls dorm. I ended up at the field. Guys soccer, football and track were all practicing. I sat in the stands towards the bottom. I forgot my phone in the room. _Let's hope Nicolette doesn't destroy it._ The football team was really good from what I understand. There were a bunch of freshman girls sitting above me cooing over the guys on the team. They broke for a short break. A couple of guys walked over to the stands. They removed there helmets and stood in a group talking. One kept looking over at me and then back to the group. He eventually strutted over. He was kinda short with blonde hair.

"Hey." He sat down next to me.

"Hi." I scooted down the bleacher a little. He scooted with me.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Um.." I was conflicted on if lying would be okay.

"There you are. It's cool that you made it." A guy with a helmet walked over. He took his helmet off and flung his sweaty hair off his face. It was Colten. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. I just finished up my homework and I rushed here." I said.

"Sup, Little Louis." Colten said sitting next to me.

"Don't call me Little Louis." He muttered getting off the bench.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He looked down at his helmet.

"I owe you one."

"Yeah. You do." He looked at me and smiled.

"You're on the football team?"

"No, I just wear the uniform and go to the practices and play in all the games."

"Alright, that was a stupid question. What position do you play?"

"Wide receiver. And I fill in for the Quarterback when ever he isn't around."

"Oh. A man good with his hands. I like that." Colten smiled. "Why wouldn't the Quarterback be here?"

"He plays on the soccer team too."

"Oh, so who is the Quarterback?"

"Tristan." He replied. One of the football players walked over and told Tristan it was time to start back up. "You stay for all of practice, I'll walk you back to your room." Colten said putting his helmet back on.

"Okay, deal." I smiled. Practice ended at around ten. We were just about back to my dorm. We walked in silence most of the way there.

"So, why did you come to football practice? Thinking about joining the team?" I laughed a little.

"No. I just got into an argument with Nicolette and it was either leave or deck her in the face." I said. I rubbed my arms. "Why is it so cold here?" I asked.

"Hold on." Colten stopped and out his stuff down. He took off his hoodie and handed it to me. I pulled it over my head. It smelled.. I don't know any other way to describe it other than yumtastic. "So, what was the argument about?" He picked up his stuff and we continued to walk.

"Well, Tristan and Nicolette are brother and sister, right?"

"So I've been told."

"Well, Tristan came to our room to hang out and so we watched Magic Mike and talked a little bit. Then Nicolette and Kaylynn came back to the room and Nicolette flipped out on me. She acted like I'm sleeping with him."

"Are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"I was kidding. You are her roommate, maybe she felt you were trying to get with him."

"But, I'm not."

"You just need to talk to her then."

"I will, tomorrow." We were in front of my door. Colten smiled.

"I can't believe Tristan watched Magic Mike. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow at practice."

"Don't do that. I'm pretty sure I wasn't suppose to tell you." I grinned.

"I don't know. I think I just might."

"Well, if you do say something, don't say I told you."

"Who else would've told me?"

"I don't know. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I opened my arms for a hug. He rose and eyebrow but eventually hugged me. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah." I turned around.

"I'm kinda cold, could I have my hoodie back?"

"Mmm. No." I said.

"Fine then. Your heart probably made it colder than outside is." My mouth fell open into a smile. Colten turned away. I went inside and shut the door. I took off my sweat pants and fell into my bed.

**Friday**

I got up before the other two and got ready. I was waiting for Nicolette to come out of the bathroom. When she did, we locked eyes.

"I'm sorry." We both said.

"I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that." Nicolette said.

"I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"I deserved it. You can hang out with whoever. I know we just met but I already consider you a close friend. And my brother can be a bit of an asshole." I ran at Nicolette and she caught me. I hugged her wrapping my legs around her.

"I'm sorry. You were trying to be a good friend. I hope you know, I would never date your brother."

"Good. He got all the messed up genes." She hugged back. I felt another pair of arms wrap around us. We both looked up and it was Kaylynn.

"What? I felt left out." She said. "Now if we're done, I would like to go get food." We walked out of the room and went to breakfast and then off to class. We met back up at lunch and it seemed like everyone was staring at me. We sat down at the lunch table.

"Has anyone else had a strange day? Like, I feel everyone is staring and talking about me." No one replied. They all stared down at their food. "Guys?"

"You haven't heard?" Ashlynn asked.

"Heard what?" I inquired. No one responded. "Guys, if I heard something about you, I would tell you."

"Someone said that Tristan's been saying you're sleeping with him." Dyson said.

"What?" They all nodded. "That's insane. Why would he.." I felt queasy.

"That's not all." Colten spoke this time. I looked at him. "Someone also said you were sleeping with a couple of guys on the football team also."

"I have to go." I stood up from the table and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and there were a couple of girls standing behind me. They whispered to each other and started to walkout. I caught slut from their conversation. That was basically how my entire day went on. I was called a slut, a whore and other distasteful words. My last hour came around. Tristan didn't come to class. I hadn't seen him all day. I swear even the teachers were talking about it. I sat in the back of the class. The guy from yesterday, Louis, walked towards me.

"So I guess you're not faithful to your boyfriend."

"Could you please just get out of my face."

"Look, I just wanted to know why you slept with everyone but me on the football team except me. Was it for money? 'Cause I ha.." I didn't let him finish. I slapped him. "You fucking little whore."

"Ms. Danielson." Mr. Samero said. I stood up and slung my backpack around my shoulders. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I skipped the rest of that class and sat on the school owned beach. There was nobody there thankfully. So I sat there and I cried.

"Kendall, you okay?"

**That's the end of that chapter. Hope you loved it! Did Tristan start the rumor? Who's on the beach with Kendall? Will we ever find out? Why am I asking you all these questions? Do I even know the answers? Find out next time in Welcome To High School. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girls Outfits:** lets_go_shopping/set?id=119967974

**Guys: ** cgi/set?id=120052622

**Miz&Maryse:** miz/set?id=120048093

french-candian_beauty/set?id=120044139

_Could you please just get out of my face."_

_"Look, I just wanted to know why you slept with everyone but me on the football team except me. Was it for money? 'Cause I ha.." I didn't let him finish. I slapped him. "You fucking little whore."_

_"Ms. Danielson." Mr. Samero said. I stood up and slung my backpack around my shoulders. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I skipped the rest of that class and sat on the school owned beach. There was nobody there thankfully. So I sat there and I cried._

_"Kendall, you okay?"_

* * *

I turned around and saw Tristan. "Leave me alone." I spat.

"What's wrong?" He walked over and placed a hand over my shoulder. I knocked it off and stood up.

"Like you don't know. What did you come back to tell people that you got a little something extra? I thought "hey maybe Tristan isn't that type of guy", boy was I wrong."

"I don't understand." He looked at me.

"I hate guys like you. I've dealt with guys like you all throughout high school and it's not about to happen again. Because of you I have people calling me a slut or a whore. I'm almost sure the entire staff knows about it." I wiped my tears away and began to walk past him. He grabbed my hand.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" I yanked it away from him. I walked back to my room. By the time I got back it was five-thirty so the other girls were at practice and I was free to be alone. I changed back into my shorts and Colten's hoodie and flopped down on my bed and began to cry again. Not long after there was a knock on my door. "Go away, Tristan." I said.

"It isn't Tristan." A voice replied back. I got up off my bed and didn't bother wipe away the tears. Whoever it was would know I was crying anyways. I opened the door and Colten stood on the other end. He had a backpack slung around one shoulder. "Can I come in?" I stood back enough to where he could get in. He walked in and stood in the center of the floor. I closed the door back up and sat down on my bed.

"You can sit down if you want." I said after a couple moments of silence. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. He set the backpack down on the floor. He held his arms out and fell into them. He wasn't my Mom but I'd take any embrace right now.

"If you want to cry, you can." Colten said softly.

"I know but, I already soaked your hoodie. I shouldn't do the same to you."

"In that case." He reached down to his backpack, keeping one arm wrapped around me. He pulled out a bag of puffed popcorn, Cheetos, Lay's Originals, Kit-Kats, M&M's, Mike&Ike's, some Mountain Dew, juice box's and an array of different movies. They ranged from Twenty-Seven dresses to The Last Song to Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings. "I wasn't really sure what you're into and how you were feeling so, I grabbed all my movies."

"Thank you." I said.

"It's really no big deal. What did you want to watch?"

"I don't know. The Lord of the Rings or Star Wars."

"We could watch which ever first." He said.

"You choose."

"Then we will watch The Lord of the Rings."

"That movies like four hours. You'll miss practice."

"They can deal without me today." He said placing the movie in the DVD player. He sat back on the bed and opened up the snacks.

"We probably shouldn't being eating this." I said placing some popcorn in my mouth.

"Probably not but, who's going to tell the penguin." He wiped his hands off his jeans and picked him up. "If you say anything, just remember, I know where you stay." He held a finger up to his face. I grabbed him away from him and placed him next to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Like besides that or was that it?"

"Besides that."

"Yeah."

"Why do you have Twenty-Seven Dresses and The Last Song?"

"Um. That's a good question. I don't know. I guess I bought them for my younger sister and I packed them in with mine. Now sshh. Watch." He said. I smiled and turned back to the movie.

"Doesn't matter how many times I watch that. Orlando Bloom is always sexier." I stretched as the movie ended.

"Is that so?" Colten asked.

"Yeah. It is." I became quiet.

"Did you want to talk about earlier?"

"I just can't believe Tristan would say something like that."

"Tristan can be an attention whore but, I don't know if he would go this far."

"There isn't many other people who would say that. I haven't pissed enough off yet."

"I just. I've known him for a while. If it was him, I don't think he would've added on that you slept with other guys on the football team. He would want all the attention to himself." I shrugged.

"It happened right the day after we hung out alone. I should've listened to Nicolette."

"Have you talked to him at all?" I shook my head. "Are you going to?" I shrugged.

"You want to put in Star Wars?"

"I was feeling more Twenty-Seven Dresses." Colten leaned back on my head board.

"Really? Fine then. Go for it." Colten smiled and put in the movie.

"When is Kaylynn and Nicolette suppose to get back?" Colten said sitting back down. I laid my head on him. I must've caught him off guard because he tensed up. He lifted his arm up and wrapped it around me.

"I don't know. Why? Nervous?" I looked up at him.

"No. Maybe they wanted to watch the movie too. We could just wait." He looked down at me.

"I'm an impatient person. They have probably seen this movie a hundred times. I want to watch it."

"Alright then." He said. I moved around and got a little more comfortable. I rested one hand on Colten's stomach and laid my head on his chest. I guess caught him off guard because he tensed up. He relaxed after a little bit.

**Saturday**

I woke up to the smacking up pillows.

"Get up, you nerd butt." Kaylynn said.

"Yeah. We need to go shopping for Homecoming!" Nicolette said.

"Could we stop hitting me with pillows." I said pushing myself up. "What time is it?"

"One-thirty-four. Lets go." Kaylynn said hitting me one more time.

"What happened to Colten? We hung out last night while you two were gone."

"Oh. I don't know what happened last night before we got here but when we came home we brought something special home to make you feel better. We looked over to your bed and your head was laying on Colten's chest and he had his arm wrapped around you. He held his finger up to his lips. He got up ever so slowly and grabbed your penguin blanket and covered you up. It was so cute, like something from a movie. Now get up. My mom will be here any minute." Nicolette said. It took me a minute to process everything.

"Wait, your Mom's coming to get us?" I asked.

"And my Dad." Nicolette replied coolly.

"Is your brother coming? Because I would rather not be around him any more than I need to."

"No." Nicolette said. There was a knock on the door. "Now come on. That's either Ashlynn or my parents." I got off my and grabbed a pair of light brown shorts, a thin colorful belt, a orange colored flowery top, and a pair of light brown boots with black spikes. I went into the bathroom changed, put on some makeup and did my hair. I walked back out the bathroom and Nicolette's Mom, Maryse, was standing in the center of the floor in a white dress with a thin black belt and white heels. She held a Chanel clutch in her manicured fingers. "Mom, this is our newest roommate, daughter of Brie and Bryan, Kendall Danielson." I walked over and shook her hand.

"It's really great meeting you."

"Likewise." She said.

"Your like honestly one of the greatest Diva's Champion of all time."

"One of the greatest? I always thought I was the greatest." She replied letting go.

"I mean, you're in the top five. But, not to be rude, I don't think you're the greatest." I said. Maryse didn't respond.

"I like you. You say what's on your mind." She finally said. "Well, come on, then. This shopping won't do it's self." She said turning towards the door. We followed her out.

"Hey, what about Ashlynn?" I said to Nicolette.

"She texted me her parents are going to take her." Kaylynn said.

"And they didn't stop by and say hi? Some Aunt and Uncle they are." I said. We walked the rest of the way to their car. Nicolette's parents drove a Toyota Sequoia . It was black with tinted windows. Nicolette and Kaylynn got in taking the two window seats in the back. I climbed in and started to go towards the middle and I frowned. As soon I as climbed in some I saw Colten in a bright blue and black beanie and Tristan in a pair of black Aviators.

**Hey everybody! I'm still alive! Lol. I have had this chapter done forever now. I just didn't upload it. That's going to change. I'll try an update every three days. So except a new chapter Friday! Kisses for now!**


End file.
